You made the Rain Bloody
by Tanis Ryuu
Summary: Another fic of mine where Kaoru is a teenage girl. One big mistake may lead to another, but hopefully the bloody rain will send her an Angel...


Just to warn the general public, this story doesn't support abortion. If that would offend you, then down read it. I don't want flames on this story. I just write to be read.

Nothing Kenshin-gumi belongs to me. I have nothing personal against Sanoske...or Megumi...they just seemed like good characters to put in this situation.

You made the Rain Bloody

* * *

She says, "C'mon...c'mon. Let's just get this over with."

It felt right.

It felt good...until he took her by the hand...up into his room. She didn't say no. But she didn't say yes either. Now, under the glare of reality...under the strain of her parent's accusations...the pain in her middle is suffocating.

In a moment, everything can change. Her life is blowing passed her like a chilling September wind. Forget about the reasons she thought of collage. Forget about that scholarship. Forget about trust, pleasure, and a happy ending. Life rears its ugly, hellish face, mouth gaping wide to swallow her whole. That beautiful, special feeling that she expected to feel with the life just beginning to grow inside of her is masked over with bitterness; guilt. What kind of a life would this baby have?

One hour of nauseating gratification, only to be known as the biggest mistake of her life. The father, Sanoske won't even talk to her. He heard from his sister, Megumi, her best friend. Kaoru wanted to be the one to let him know about this. Not his sister...Not Megumi. It wasn't her place! Megumi! _How could you!?!?..._ Sure. She could act like she was mad at Megumi, but the only true hatred she could feel was for herself.

What ever happened to that innocent little girl hanging in those frames in her parent's living room? That little bitch grew up at let them down...their only child was having a baby of her own...and she was only 15.

"You made an adult decision. Now, you, Kaoru, can be an adult and deal with your own consequences. Your mother and I can't tell you what to do about this."

That's what Daddy said. Mother pulled Kaoru aside and had quite a different point of view.

"_How on earth could you DO a thing like this_!? Kaoru, I trusted you. I thought you had more sense than this. I tried to raise you right, but you turned out to be a little slut.

"Stop crying. I've had enough of your teenage soap opera. Tomorrow, you're going down to the abortion clinic and you're getting rid of that...that..._thing_."

Here she stood in front of the doors. On the other side of the black frame and wet, rain-streaked glass was an ending. It wouldn't be freedom. Killing this life inside will just strengthen the chains wrapped around her throat. Sobs clutch her lungs, cutting off any attempts at drawing a breath. In a moment, everything you know and love can change. Her life blows passed her like the rain drops in the chilling September wind. Life rears its ugly, hellish face, mouth gaping wide to swallow her whole. That beautiful, special feeling that she expected to feel with the life just beginning to grow inside of her is masked over with bitterness; guilt. What kind of a life would this baby have?

It wouldn't. This child would live in Hell...when now it can die in peace... Iced tears freeze black circles under her eyes and in streams of sorrow down her cheeks. Kaoru clutches her stomach, and then leans forward against the door. It drifts open like the mouth on the verge of satisfying a tainted hunger.

It has no chance.

Not a choice...

* * *

"_KAORU STOP!!!"_

Fighting her urge to run, she numbly obeys...but doesn't face the voice running toward her. Spiky, red hair; sandals tapping the ground in quick, rhythmic succession; practice sword thumps against his hip are all indicators of who is approaching.

"Kenshin. I know what I'm doing."

"Bull. You said that to me before...before...this."

He shyly indicates her abdomen.

"I won't let you walk into another snake pit. I'm gonna stop you this time. C'mon. My truck is just around the corner-"

"No. Kenshin, I...can't..."

"Give me ONE good reason why you're going through with this:"

..._Guilt...Mother...Selfishness...Fear...Terror._

"It's for the best."

"Honestly, it's not for the better. Kaoru, what did your parents say to you? I thought you were going to keep the baby?"

"It would be selfish of me to let this baby live out its life."

The tears flow freely from both people's eyes by this time. Kenshin reaches out and takes her fingers in his hands. Iron chains tighten sickeningly around her neck.

_It's murder..._

Kaoru's resolve begins crumbling like her life had. The strains in her lungs lax and she cries openly. Strong, lean arms encompass a body filled with confusion and an infant filled with relief.

"Thank you, Kaoru...I was hoping you would listen."

His shoulder is soaked clear through with pent up ache and tears of the clouds. The girl chokes on the rush escaping her shaking form. Thunder rumbles in almighty solace.

"I won't leave. I'm here for you. This one is not going anywhere."

The rain will not bleed this evening. Angels will not have to welcome a small one home early. A flat, gray sky cries along with a trio of souls. The rain will not bleed today.

* * *

laterz

luvs

Tanis


End file.
